


I Need Ideas!

by TenaciousGoldfish



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousGoldfish/pseuds/TenaciousGoldfish
Summary: Hey all, I feel like writing but I have no ideas. If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know and I might write the thing. Anyone can use these ideas, by the way. I'm not going to hoard them like a creativity dragon.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 9





	I Need Ideas!

Give me your davekat/ Dave centric ideas! Tropes you like, concepts, scenarios, whatever. My brain is a creative wasteland. 


End file.
